Masquerade Ball
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Fiske organases a Masquerade Ball that every one must dress up like an actor or an actress from a movie. Dan, Natalie and Sinead make a plan so Ian and Amy are going to express their fellings. Our 'Phantom' runs after his sister with his red cape of his 'Red Death' while our Angel chace her brother. Will be love? OOC'ness maybe.


**Masquerade Ball**

**Me: Hey! Well today it was a strange day because…**

**Chris: She tried to kill me!**

**Me: Shut up! So I was looking through different websites to find a Halloween costume, I found a really good one witch costume that I liked but Chris changed the page and the costume from the 'PotO' Red Death came up and I was wandering if the same happened to Amy and Ian at a masquerade ball.**

**Chris: You mean that Dan and Natalie destroyed…**

**Me: Shhhh! _You_ will destroy the story. Anyways I don't own anything from the 39 clues or any other thingies that I have put in. On with the story humans!**

Dan's POV

Why? WHY? Why have we had a masquerade ball tonight? Well it would turn worse for Amy and Ian. Well you see, we were at Sinead's room, with we I mean Natalie, Sinead and me, and we were trying to figure out a plan so Amy and Ian express their stupid feelings to each other, Natalie's and Sinead's plan.

We were standing there for half hour throwing ideas.

"How about we hide their masks?"

"No, they will find others."

"What about painting their costumes?"

"They will wash them."

"Uh! I am giving up I am an Ekat and still I can't figure out a stupid plan!"

"I got it!"

"What is it Daniel?"

"First it's DAN! From the D to the A to the freaking N!"

"Whatever Daniel! What's your plan?"

"Why don't we 'accidently' destroy our siblings costumes and then give them other to wear?"

"Dan you are a genius! Wow that's a first!"

"Ok then Daniel, I will handle Ian and you handle Amy."

"Deal!" and then I fled the room.

I had the perfect plan! I walked inside Amy's bedroom trying to find the costume that she had choose and when I found it I took the bottle of the glue, that it was on my nerd sister's desk, and put it 'accidently' on the dress. I would like to see Amy's reaction when she sees that her costume isn't her costume! Maybe I would videotape it and post it on YouTube, Tweeter, and Facebook, and why not, to the Cahill Network?

I replaced Amy's dress with a white gown that Natalie had given me, were she founds all this things she had gone shopping with the queen of England? But by my own self I had to admit the gown looked beautiful, it was a white one with laces to tie it on the back and cream lace all over the dress. Oh Amy would hate this! I even replaced her black mask with a white leather one that covered only her eyes and nose, which had a cream lace around it. Natalie would love to wear this, but my sister it's an other story with dresses, let's just say that she hates them to say at least!

I watched carefully, while I was hidden under the bed, my sister grabbing the gown and going into the bathroom to change. When she came out, I had to admit that she looked like Christine from that musical Sinead told us about, she wore her mask and went to the mirror to check her self. It was hilarious! Her expression full with confusion and surprise, I was laughing my butt off when I heard a familiar screaming voice call my name.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" yeah I was in a big trouble, I snarled out of the bed and Amy stared chasing me. Perfect, everything was going as me, Natalie and Sinead had planed, I just hoped that Natalie's trick work.

Natalie's POV

For once I had to admit that Daniel had a great plan. I walked to Ian's room, he wasn't there but his costume was. I took it and just spilled the glass of grape juice on it. I took his mask and I threw it out of the window. Oh Ian would kill me! This mask was his favorite; it was a silk black mask that covered almost the upper part of his face except little of his forehead, mouth and jaw, and he had his right to have it for first choice. But the mask that I had was extremely out of character for my brother.

At the costume's place I putted a whole red costume with a red cape called the 'Red Death'. Sinead told us about a musical that a man had dressed like this at a masquerade ball to force the managers of the Opera House to play his opera 'Don Juan Triumphant', well tonight Ian will be that exact man and Amy the girl that this man is in love with. After that I took his shoes and replaced them with the black boots that the costume had. And last but not least, the mask. I changed his mask with one pure white skeleton one, which showed only his mouth and jaw. Oh he would kill me for sure now.

I crawled under the bed, not that I wanted to now all my clothes would be ruined, and waited for Ian to come in, come in and kill me.

When he step his foot in he looked around the room as if searching for something but eventually walked to the costume, grabbed it and went inside his bathroom to change, from his Armani to the 'Red Death', except he didn't knew that the costume was the 'Red Death'.

Finally he stepped out and put his black velvet gloves and his mask on. Even with this skeleton mask he looked handsome, I couldn't understand why he loved Amy when, even with a hideous mask like this and totally unstylish and off fashion costume, could make every girl crawling to their feet. I looked at my brother's expression, waiting for nothing less than terror. Then I slowly walked to the door and stepped out but I heard a voice calling for me and I did the wrong thing, because I looked back and saw Ian coming after me shouting.

"NATALIE ROSALINA KABRA!" ***sorry but I don't know Natalie's middle name so I put that one***

We were at the hall when saw Dan waving at me. Great he was here at time; I went to his side and then crept into a corner so we could watch the show.

"You think this will work?"

"I hope so Nat. Well I hope that they bump to each other and fall down."

"Why are you hopping…" I was interrupted from a sound of a bump and saw out of the corner of my eye that Amy and Ian, well in their costumes 'Christine' and 'Erik', now laying down to the floor rubbing their heads.

Amy's POV

I couldn't believe my brother! I had choose my costume so I would look like 'Titania' but when I got to my room to wear my costume I just put it on without a thought of prank.

When I stepped out and put my mask on something felt different. I looked at the mirror and my mouth was hanging open with horror. Right then my dweeb brother crawled out of the bed and I started chasing him.

I would have caught him if he didn't spurn to the hall. I run behind him, that it was not easy with a gown, until I stepped to the hall. But instead of Dan, I bumped into someone, when I looked up, rubbing my head, I could see only a skeleton mask, it was like the costume from the musical I had watched with Sinead the 'Red Death'.

"I-I am so-sorry. I was tr-trying to catch my b-brother."

Then he looked at me and my eyes met his. _He_ looked handsome and I couldn't imagine why Ian had chosen this costume for the masquerade. The mask hid all his face except his lips, his look showed surprise, he stood up and offered me a hand to take, so I could stand up. A hand, which around it, it had a black velvet glove.

Ian's POV

I was frustrated with my sister! I had chosen a simple tuxedo with my favorite mask, which I had, wore at lots of balls, and black simple polished shoes. I didn't expect Natalie to destroy it!

I was just ready to put my costume and when I did something felt funny about it. But me, the idiot I was, I grabbed the mask which was on top of my desk and put it on, without looking.

But then the horror came up, I walked to check myself in the mirror and my mouth fell open in a perfect 'O' like a goldfish. I was sure now that that wasn't my costume. When I saw Natalie trying to slip away I chased her.

I was close to get her but when she turned to the corner I had to run faster, and with my 'Red Death' cape hissing behind me, it wasn't easy. Then when I turned to the corner Natalie was gone and I was sitting to the ground rubbing my head with my gloved hand.

"I-I am so-sorry. I was tr-trying to catch my b-brother."

A weak voice shuttered. Wait shuttered, and then I understood that the person that I bumped into was, Amy. Then I looked up and her jade, lovely, eyes met mine. I stood up and offered her a gloved hand so she could get up. She looked amazing, like an angel with this costume. Only when she took my hand and stood up I talked.

"It's ok I was trying to catch my sister too."

"W-Why?"

"Natalie destroyed my costume! But, the idiot I am, I figured it out much latter."

"You are not an i-idiot. D-Dan changed my costume

t-too sometimes I d-don't know what to do with him."

"Well seems so that our characters match. I think that they tried to play matchmaker with us."

"P-probably."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Would… would you like to um… dance with me?"

"I-Ian I don't k-know how to d-dance."

"It's simple just follow my steps ok?"

"Sure."

I escorted her to the ballroom; my cape swishing behind me, that brought sometimes goose bumps, and took dancing positions. Her hands to my shoulders and mine to her waist. The music started to dance and we had been lost to each other gaze, I let my hand slip a bit down, upon her hips, and I felt hers slipping up and wrapped around my neck, her head resting on my chest and mine on her head.

"Ian?"

"Yes love?"

"You… you look handsome as 'Red Death'."

"And you look like an angel tonight."

"Ian I…" I cut her there by putting my gloved hand under her chin and force her to meet my gaze. Then I murmured to her ear, so soft that only she could hear it.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too." And then we kissed. Looked like our little siblings did their job well. Because if it wasn't their prank, we would be dancing now.

**Me: Hey! Well how was it? For those that want a photo for the 'Red Death' I could put it on my profile. Well I don't own the 'PotO' costumes either. **

**Chris: Just review and tell us how it was.**

**Me: You mean tell me how it was; you will be writing those stupid 'Miscrits' little chapters!**

**Chris: Whatever! British brat!**

**Me: American git! Well bye, bye! And Chris won't be here for the next disclaimer, only if you want him to be he will be. Oh that reminded me 'Hamlet'!**


End file.
